The Ballad of New Zealand
by RohanRocks
Summary: This story is about my slightly made up character New Zealand and her adventures!
1. Prologue

Hello, you may not have heard of me. Actually you probably have. But most people don't know much about me.  
>I have always been a quiet country, hiding behind my honarary brother. He's a bigger country, more important. Usually I just sit quietly in my lands, tending to the sheep.<p>

.

Thats a picture of us and our little pets. Cody is holding a Koala, its really evil, but if he's holding it, it doesnt do anything.  
>I'm holding a bird native to my country, a kiwi bird. I'm not that creative, so I named him Kiwi.<br>A sheep is sitting behind me, I have lots of sheep in my lands.  
>Hmm, maybe I should actually introduce myself, good idea, right?<br>Well, my name is Sheila and I represent New Zealand. Cody is (of course) Australia. He has a cousin named Arthur, who's a pretty strange guy. He also has some pretty strange brothers.

.com/images/7442950/233288_?1298613315

Yeah, thats them. Cailean is the one with longer hair, he's North Ireland. Then theres William, he's Scotland, always smoking his cigars. And then there's the nicest of the three, Lleu, he's Wales.  
>I don't know much about my past, except for that Cody found me stranded on a beach and helped me. That's all I can remember from then, but there are many things from the last while I will remember!<br>It all started a year ago, when me and Cody (along with many other countries) went to our first world meeting.  
>That's when I was recognized.<br>~Author's Note~  
>You must click the links!<p>

I am aware that New Zealand is a slightly official country, and thats the slightly official design, but that's how I imagine her! And I like New Zealand! (Part of The Lord of the Rings was filmed there X3)  
>I really hope you like the story, I think its nice.<p> 


	2. Chapter One

One word for it.

**CHAOS**

You see, when all of the countries come to the world meeting, there is chaos.

I hid behind Cody, a little worried of getting injured in this mess.

"What's wrong 'Zealand? All these people scarin' ya?" The aussie laughed, grinning his toothy grin. I just nodded quietly and kept on walking, keeping Kiwi close to me as I watched the room. Two boys who looked alike were yelling and screaming, their curls tied together. A stern looking man with blond hair yelled at the both of them while one yelled, "go away you potato-loving bastard!"

A large man dressed up in what looked like winter wear was running from a crazy looking girl who was screaming, "marry me!" Another girl with huge.. well yeah.. ran behind them, crying her eyes out.

Three strange looking men sneaked around the room, harassing and trying to woo all the ladies. Some guy with a strange hat yelled at another guy who was holding a cute little puffin.

All the while a man in glasses played the piano.

Cody grinned again and sat down in a chair at the table.

"'Ere ya go Sheila, you can sit right 'ere between me and Iggy, you will be safe." He yelled over the noise and put his muddy boots up on the table, closing his eyes. How he could relax here, I didn't know.

I timidly sat down in the chair beside him and looked over to Iggy.

"-If you don't I will curse you! You wanker!" He yelled at a man across the table who was eating a cheeseburger. Safe here, yeah right.

I just followed Cody's action and put my feet up on the table, pulling my cap over my eyes and clutching Kiwi close to my chest.

"No I will not y-" Iggy yelled, but froze in mid sentence. I opened one eye to look at him. Arthur was very slowly sinking into his chair, staring over at the door with a horrified expression. Turning my attention, I noticed three tall, red haired men walk through the door, one with a cigar in between his lips.

The man with the lightest hair walked past him without a single word. The other man with longer, darker hair, ruffled Arthur's hair. And then the man with the darkest red hair and cigar hit Arthur over the head so hard that Arthur's head hit the table.

I lowered my cap back over my eyes, trying not to be noticed by these three men. I quickly glanced over at Cody, who glared at the man with the cigar.

Sighing quietly, I fumbled with my special necklace, it was special because my father, a native of New Zealand had given it to me, it was the only memory I had of my parents.

"No smoking during the meeting." Arthur grumbled and glared at the man.

"No dr'nkin tea either laddie." The man said with a Scottish accent and hit Arthur's tea over.

"Eiee!" I yelped and stood up quickly, trying to wipe off all of the hot tea.

"Now look what you did!" Arthur yelled at the man, but he wasn't even paying attention.

"You 'kay Sheila?" Cody asked from his chair. I briefly nodded and went off to the bathroom to try and fix my uniform.

I placed poor Kiwi on the counter, he was soaked! I took a cloth and tried to clean all of the tea off his feathers. He just looked up at me with a scared expression.

"Its ok my dear, its ok." I said and stroked his feathers. I smiled and tried to dry off my tea-soaked jacket. The necklace was a little damp, so I quickly dried that of too.

Picking up Kiwi, I walked out of the bathroom.

"Bonjour, madame~" Said a French voice. I quickly turned around to see the three strange men, one of which I recognized as Francis.

"Hola mi bella!" The darker one smiled. The albino stood there and smirked at me and reached over. He slowly took my cap off and grinned.

"Kesesesese, a nice one right?" The albino laughed. The other two nodded. Kiwi squawked at them, but Francis took him and threw him away.

"H-hey! Bring Kiwi back here right this instant!" I snapped, that snotty Frenchman just took my bird away!

"Mi bella, esta bien! You do not need that bird! At least, not with us." The darker one exclaimed and grinned.

"Ohonhonhon." Francis laughed. I scowled at them and tried to take my hat back from the albino.

"Kesesese, a feisty one!" He exclaimed and walked closer to me. I backed up from them but ended up crashing into another person. Turning, I noticed that two of the red heads were standing a ways away, watching us. And then I saw why.

"'Ey me Lassie." The Scotsman smirked.

"Uh, um, c-can you all just-"

"Non, madame."

"We can't." Smirked the albino.

"'Ey, 'Zealand! Where are ya mate?" Called out a familiar voice. I sighed in relief and yelled, "Cody! I'm rig-" but a hand clamped over my mouth.

"Tranquillo." The dark one simply said. Francis was suddenly pushed aside.

"There ya are Sheila!" Cody exclaimed and grabbed my arm, pulling me away from the dark ones grip. His grin slowly faded when he realized who I was surrounded by.

"Francis, William. What are ya doing to my Sheila? And who are you two?" He asked, gesturing to the dark one and albino.

"Antonio, or Spain." The dark one said.

"Gilbert! Also known as Prussia the awesome!" The albino said and laughed strangely.

"Weren't you dissolved years ago?" Cody asked. Gilbert laughed and yelled, "Now I am, but one day Prussia will rise again!" Cody gave him a funny look and walked off, a protective arm around me.

"They were 'arassing ya, weren't they?" He asked.

"A little." I said and slid my cap back over my eyes. He grinned, seeing that I was perfectly fine, and closed his eyes again.

Lots of people said I was like Cody, eccentric and not a care in the world. They were right, except I was more quiet and serene. Before I met him, I was stressed over everything, worrying about anything. But then, one day on his travels, he found me sitting there and helped me.

After being around this care-free aussie, I learned not to worry and to just 'go with the flow'.

Both of us were a little loud and manner less, but no one really cared. Anyways, what are you going to expect from people raised in the outback.

"Ahem! Let this meeting come to order!" Yelled a really stern voice. I looked up to see the blond man, who I was guessing was Germany.

"We have met about this earlier, but now its getting out of hand! Global Warming is getting extremely worse, and if we don't stop it we will all be destroyed!" He yelled, banging a fist on the table. The entire room went completely silent.

"Cheep!" and a little yellow bird came and flew in front of me, staring at Kiwi.

"Erm.." I mumbled.

"GILBIRD!" Yelled Gilbert's voice. I quickly shooed the cute yellow chick back to its master before he could get to me. Germany cleared his throat and continued talking. Cody drowsed off beside me, apparently very bored. Iggy grumbled underneath his breath and laid his head on the table.

"Does anyone have any ideas on how we can stop this?" Germany asked?

"Ooooh! Ooooohhhh! Pick me! Pick me! I do! I do!" America exclaimed, waving his arm.

"Yes Japan?" Germany asked, clearly ignoring America.

"Well, maybe if the sunnier countries used Solar Energy, from solar panels we could save more fuel…." Japan said quietly. Germany nodded.

"That's a terrible idea!" America yelled, "I have much better ideas! Anyways, I **am** the hero!"

Germany grumbled, "Yes Alfred?"

"Ok, so I am gonna make an awesome super hero! He's gonna be really big and he will fly up into space and knock the sun out! And then there will be no more heat!" He suggested in his annoying voice, expecting an applause.

I just heard crickets.

"That's a terrible idea!" Yelled a female voice from across the room.

"Do you have something to say Mali?" Germany grumbled.

"Yes! First of all, you can't make a superhero! Those powers don't even exist! You cant make a big one either! And, if you do end up making some robot superhero, you can't knock out the sun! You would kill us all! We need the sun to grow crops for food, which also feeds things like cows, whose meat goes into the burgers you eat constantly!" She yelled. America looked down at his cheeseburger sadly.

"N-n-no ch-ch-cheeseburgers?" America stuttered. Mali shook her head and sat back down.

"Very good point." Germany said, and then started talking on and on and on about other boring things.

"This is going to be a long meeting." I said to myself.

"Agreed." Australia muttered.


	3. Chapter Two

Me and Australia walked out of the conference room, slightly groggy. Out of sheer boredom and having nothing else to do, I fell asleep like Cody.

"I just need t' take a leak." Cody said and walked into the bathroom. I looked at my surroundings, slightly worried that the trio would attack me while I was unprotected. There was a tap on my shoulder and I slowly turned around, fearing who it could be.

"I am truly sorry what my brother did. He's a downright bloody git, but didn't mean it." Arthur said, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"I-it's alright. It just hurt a little, that's all." I stuttered, unlike Cody, I didn't like talking to new people.

"'Ey Arthur? Can we get going, its bloody hot outside!" Yelled a man. He walked up to us and I recognized him as the other red-head, with lighter hair then Scotland. He also looked like the nicest of them.

"We will be going soon Cailean." Arthur sighed. The quieter brother appeared a second later.

"Cailean, Lleu, this is Cody's friend and honorary sister, Sheila, she represents New Zealand. Sheila, this is Cailean, North Ireland, and Lleu, Wales." Arthur introduced us.

"Aye Laddie, ya forgot 'bout me." Said a Scottish voice from behind me.

Arthur sighed, "and this is William, Scotland. William this i-"

"I met this lass b'fore! N'me was Sheila wasn't it? New Zealand?" He asked, smirking.

"Uhm, well yes." I said and tried to hind my face underneath my cap. Another difference between me and Cody: I'm shy, very shy.

"Why so timid?" Lleu asked, I looked back up at him, Cailean was smiling.

"Well, I am just very shy around others, unlike Cody…" I said, trailing off after I noticed the trio, who had noticed me as well.

"I'm done Sheila! Now, let get on 'ome and make sure no crocs got in the 'ouse." Cody said, walking out of the bathroom while zipping up his pants. I grinned and followed him off to the truck.

"Drats." Prussia whispered to the others.

"Yearg!" Cody yelled, wrestling with a crocodile that had wandered into our yard and gotten dangerously close to the sheep. I laughed and sat with my little fluffy friends.

"Its ok my little friends, Cody won't let any crocs near ya!" I said and pet them happily. They nuzzled me and ate some grass.

"Alright, that should do it!" Cody said, walking up to me, dusting his hands off. I smiled up at him as he came and sat with me in the sheep pen.

"'Ow are they?" He asked, looking at all the little sheep.

"Recovering, but those crocs sure beat 'em up quite a bit."

He nodded solemnly and got up.

"Well, Ima make us some lunch." He said and got up. A few minutes passed and I could here him rummaging in the kitchen.

"Sheila!" He called, "There's 'aint any food left!"

I laughed and shook my head. Cody was famous for forgetting groceries.

"Off to the grocery store we go!" I exclaimed.

"Nahh, you go, I will stay 'n watch the sheep." He yelled back and walked back to the sheep pen. I grinned and left our little ranch.

I didn't feel lazy today, so I walked the 45 minute walk to the nearest grocery store. It was (as usual) boiling and humid out so I took my jacket and wrapped it around my waist. Kiwi hopped along behind me, squawking at random bugs.

Finally I got to the store and sighed happily as the air conditioning cooled me off.

"Well my little Kiwi, what shall we get?" I cooed, walking through the isles.

"Uhhmmm, no. But, no! It tastes better, but so expensive! Ack!" Came a stressed voice from the dairy isle. I walked over to investigate, only to find Switzerland and Liechtenstein, in matching uniforms, standing over the cheese isle.

"How about this one?" She asked in a sweet voice. Vash looked over to the cheese that she had picked out.

"Ohh, but its too expensive…" He muttered, "But tastes the best, and then this cheese tastes terrible, but costs less!" He exclaimed. I grinned and walked back to the isle I had been looking at.

We desperately needed bread and milk, so I picked that up first. Then, I reached over Vash to grab normal cheese, he didn't even notice me.

'Hmm, Cody will probably want peanut butter, he eats it everyday…' I thought to myself and put a large jar of peanut butter in the basket. I ended up getting a whole bunch of other food and was paying for them at the counter when I heard a familiar voice.

"Maravilloso! Tomatos! I will get this one, this one and this one.. Mmm, churros, should get some churros…"

I tried to make the person hurry up and check my items out, but it was too late.

"Oh! Sheila! Mi bella! How are you, mi amor?" Antonio asked, smiling. I quietly groaned and turned towards Antonio, trying to smile.

"Ok, Antonio, how are you?"

"Magnifico!" He exclaimed and bit into a tomato.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I do need to go…" I said and fled from the happy Spaniard.

I started my walk back home, Cody was probably hurt from crocodile wrestling and if he was, I had to tend to him. I looked back to see Kiwi playing with a little yellow chick. Wait, little yellow chick? Oh dear….

"Kesesesesese!" Was all I heard before I was pulled into the bushes at the side of the road.

"Yes! We meet again! Only the awesome me could devise a trap like this!" Gilbert laughed.

"Well, its not really a trap, you just grabbed my ankle from the side of the road…" I pointed out.

"Quiet! It was a trap! Agree with me! Or else." He yelled and chuckled darkly.

"Or else what?" I asked him.

"Hehe, or I will invade your vital regions! Actually I was planning to do so right now!" He smirked and leaned in closer to me. I tried to stand up and escape my horrible fate but he just dragged me back down.

"Gilbert! I know you are hiding somewhere around here! Will you PLEASE come out?" Called a voice. I sighed quietly in relief as the Prussian got up.

"Roddy! You always come at the worst times!" Gilbert yelled.

'More like the best of times..' I thought and collected my things, quickly escaping from the bushes. I ran all the way home, just in case.

I was right about Cody. A huge gash ran along his chest when I arrived home.

"Crocs?" I asked, he nodded and winced in pain as I examined the wound.

"You really should stop picking fights with them for fun y'know." I complained and cleaned it out.

"I know, my Sheila, but I aint got 'nything better t' do!" Cody exclaimed. I sighed and shook my head, bandaging up his chest.

"One day you will learn." I sighed. He grinned his toothy, zany grin, "No I aint!"

We both laughed.

~Translations~

Maravilloso: Wonderful

Magnifico: Magnificent


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"C'mon Sheila! Were goin' to a commonwealth meetin'!" Australia yelled from across the house.

"Oh will you just let me finish getting dressed!" I yelled back at him, pulling my pants on. I heard him laugh and then yelp, I guessed that his evil koala bit him.

"Ready!" I yelled and walked out the door into the blazing summer heat.

"It's really hot out! We betta watch out, forest fires might start." Cody muttered and got into the truck. I got into the passengers seat and we drove off to Iggy's house.

It was raining, as always.

Cody knocked on the door and a few seconds later Lleu opened it.

"Are you two part of the commonwealth?" He asked.

"Of course we are!" Cody exclaimed, laughing. Lleu moved and let us in.

It wasn't really a meeting, just a gathering. Arthur sat in his chair, drinking tea and mumbling to something invisible.

"Ahh, there's my insane brotha!" Cody exclaimed and wandered off to Arthur's side. I stood there alone, amongst the large crowd of people. Kiwi sat quietly on my head.

"Maple." Came a very timid voice. I turned around to see nothing.

"Maple." Said the voice again, only seeming closer.

I spun around franticly, trying to find the source of the voice. I crashed into someone while spinning, but whoever it was disappeared before I could apologize!

"Maple." The voice came from right in front of me. Then I could see a slight figure. Whoever it was randomly appeared in front of my eyes, holding a cute little bear.

"I really like your bird, he's cute." He said and smiled timidly. I smiled back at him and looked at the bear.

"Your bear is really cute too." I said.

"T-thank you! His name is.. Is.."

"My name is Kumajirou! The little bear said, "who are you?"

"I'm Canada!" The boy said and smiled a little.

"You represent Canada?" I asked him. He looked back up at me and nodded timidly.

"Y-yes, my name is Matthew. Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Sheila, I represent New Zealand!" I exclaimed, grinning. Matthew smiled and shook my extended hand.

"Nice to meet you Sheila!" Matthew exclaimed.

Matthew and I hung out for the entire morning and afternoon, talking about things like our favourite foods and animals.

"But lots of people mistake me as my brother, America. Sometimes it gets annoying because I want to be me!" Matthew said sadly. I patted him on the back.

"How could anyone mistake you two? You guys are the complete opposite!" I exclaimed.

"No one else really notices how we act…" Matthew said and sighed. I patted his shoulder to comfort him and randomly gave him some poutine.

"Yay! Poutine! Would you like to share some?" He asked, blushing a light shade of pink. I nodded and got another fork.

"Hey! Supper is in a few minutes you two! Don't spoil your appetite!" Arthur yelled and took the poutine away from us.

"Oh no, his cooking is terrible!" Matthew complained. I hoped his cooking wasn't as bad as Cody's.

I was wrong, it was way worse! I tried to swallow my first bite of the burnt scones. Everyone else around the table looked like they were struggling to consume the Brits cooking, except for Scotland, whose cooking was 10 times worse, or so I heard.

All of a sudden, Cody cried out in pain, crumpling to the floor. "Cody!" I yelled and ran over to his side. Burns looked like they were slowly creeping over his features and a few scars had developed.

"S-Sheila, w-w-watch out! The Brits cooking is deadly." Cody mumbled in between coughs, trying to grin, and then blacked out.

"No! Cody!" I yelled again. Arthur was already telling the other nations what to do.

"Sheila! Come here quick!" Matthew yelled from the living room. I ran in and almost cried out at what I saw.

Apparently huge wildfires across Australia had sprung, and they were ravaging the country.

"And we also have a warning for everyone who lives in New Zealand. A huge storm will be arriving in the middle of the night. It will be very windy and rainy, with high chances of thunderstorms. Do not leave your house once it starts!" The news-lady announced. I gasped, covering my mouth in horror. This would hurt poor Cody badly! These wild fires were worse then the ones from a few years ago. They left Cody lying in bed with burns and scars for three weeks.

I started to sob and Arthur put a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"Were going to need a place for you to stay. I have a feeling that you will be in a bad state soon." Arthur said and tried to help me up. I just continued to sob, when a sudden wave of dizziness overcame me. I tried to get up, fell, and hit my head on the floor, knocking me unconscious.

Arthur's POV

I stared at the television screen, seeing even worse weather for New Zealand. Sheila lied unconscious in my lap, the symptoms were already taking effect.

"Lleu, Cailean, take Cody up to a room and see to it that he gets taken care of." I ordered, "William, take Sheila upstairs and find a place for her to stay, I will be up there in a minute. The rest of you should leave." I said and showed all the other nations to the door. After they had all left, I sat down in my study and took a sip from my now cold tea.

What the bloody hell was I to do? I took another sip of the cold tea and set it down on the saucer.

I better go find William before he does anything to poor Sheila.

"There you are, how is she?" I asked William who sat beside her on the bed.

"The lass is burnin' up Arthur." He said and put a hand on her forehead. I shook my head and sighed.

"Arthur! Cody is starting to shake! Get in here now!" Lleu yelled from the other room. I sprinted over to them and looked down at Cody, who was shivering like hell.

"Oh what now?" I asked no one in particular and turned the television at the end of the room on.

"There are reports of some floods in both Australia and New Zealand, citizens may need to evacuate their homes." A reporter announced. I put my face in my hands and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

Sheila's POV

I slowly regained consciousness, probably because of how cold I felt. But it was a strange feeling. Half my body was boiling hot, the other freezing cold. All the while I felt really dizzy.

"Keep this news channel on throughout the night and look after her. If she needs anything, do it. Or else." I heard Arthur say to someone. The person grunted in response and Arthur left the room, closing the door behind him. I felt the bed tremble a little when someone climbed in beside me.

Cody? I thought, sometimes he would have a nightmare from his earlier days as a country and would sleep with me. But that couldn't be right, Arthur was here…

I slowly opened my eyes, to see a pair of dark green ones staring back.

"Ah lassie, you are 'wake. 'Ow ye feel?" The Scotsman asked.

"Really cold… and dizzy…" I slurred. He put a hand on my forehead.

"Ahh, ye be burning up." He said and placed a cold cloth on my forehead.

"Too cold." I said slowly and he took the cloth of my forehead.

"The conditions in Australia are getting gradually worse. Wild fires are springing up all over the country and at least 100 people have been kil-" William shut the television off quickly, keeping me from hearing the rest.

"Iggy told me t' keep the tel'vision goin, but I c'nt let ye watch it." He muttered. I groggily looked up at him.

"Get t' sleep lass." He told me and smiled, he didn't smirk, he actually smiled. I slowly laid my head on the cold pillow and tried to sleep, but I was just so cold.

"It's too cold…" I mumbled. But then I felt warm arms wrap around me.

"Not 'nymore it is… Sheila." William murmured and pulled me closer to his chest.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

"Drat that William, left her in the middle of the night so he could go drinking." I heard Arthur mutter quietly.

"He is a bloody git, something could have happened to her if we had been later." Lleu whispered.

"What if something happens to Cody?"

"How would we te-.."

"I have a feeling this won't g-…"

"Arthur, Lleu. Kiku is here." Cailean whispered from the door. Lleu walked out of the room and left me with Arthur.

"I want to go see Cody." I whispered. Arthur, not knowing I was awake, was clearly startled.

"You can't, he is in very bad condition, so are you." Arthur said quietly.

"I know, but I really, really need to see him!" I cried. Arthur looked at me with sympathy. After a few seconds of contemplating, he held his hand out to help me get out of bed.

"Here, be very quiet though. I don't want to startle him." Arthur whispered and brought me to the room in which Cody had been staying in.

I gasped and quietly ran to his side. Burns covered his entire body and scars were running along his features.

"Cody…" I quietly sobbed, holding his hand. I felt him squeeze back. I looked up and he had opened his eyes.

"Don't worry 'bout me, my Sheila. We 'ave gotten through this b'fore." He whispered and then got into a coughing fit. I kept on holding his hand, until Kiku came upstairs.

"Greetings Sheila, Cody." Kiku said in a small voice. Cody grunted while I waved.

"Excuse me Sheila, but you must leave. I will tend to you in a while." Kiku said and walked over to Cody's side with a bag of medical supplies. I squeezed Cody's hand one last time and left the room sadly.

"Ya re'lly should get back to sleep, s'only five in the mornin'." Cailean said from behind me. I turned around and saw that he was exhausted from the long night. He noticed the way I was looking at him and shook his head.

"Yer the one whose hurt, not me. Get t' sleep." He said, more quietly this time, and smiled. I lightly smiled back and walked slowly back to my room to sleep.

Wrenching pain tore across my back and I screamed out loud. I tried to reach for my back, and felt a warm liquid on my hand, pulling back, I noticed that it was covered in my own blood.

The pain came again, and I writhed and screamed.

"Kiku! We need you over here! Quick!" Arthur yelled from outside the door which burst open.

"Shit shit shit **shit!** Ok Sheila, j-just calm down, stop moving. Just lie there ok? Kiku is going to help you. Oh shiiiiit, what the bloody hell is going on!" Arthur cried, quickly turning on the television.

"And that was your early morning news on politics. I'm Nora Jameson, Goodbye Britain." Said the News Lady.

"NO! I need the news on New Zealand and Australia! C'mon!" Arthur yelled. Kiku ran through the door and was quickly working to save this countries life.

Arthur's POV

I sighed and shook my head. This really was a nightmare, for all of us. William didn't even care that two very important countries, one of them his own nephew, were on the brink of destruction.

Finally the news channel changed subjects and was back on the live report.

"The condition in Australia is lightning up. Fire crews have been working all through the day to help put down the fires. Also, the dams have been fixed and the floodwater is starting to go to the right floodways." Arthur sighed in relief.

"Oh good it's getting better."

"But the condition in New Zealand is gradually getting worse. Tremors are shaking the ground, causing some destruction and landslides all across the country. A landslide has fallen on the Town of Levin and it's been totally destroyed. The death toll in New Zealand is so far 300 people, not including the village.

If a relative of yours lives in New Zealand, do not panic. You will be able to try and reach your relatives in the later morning."

Sheila groaned from the other side of the room.

"Arthur, its terrible. You are going to need to keep a close eye on them." Kiku said, walking towards me. I buried my face in my hands.

"Do whatever you can Kiku. We can't afford to lose them."

Gilbert's POV

I woke up, due to Gilbird flying around my head noisily. I hit him with the back of my hand and he flew away.

"Ahh! Another awesome day for the awesome me!" I exclaimed, getting up out of bed.

Someone started playing piano from downstairs and I grumbled. Ludwig had sent me to live with Roderich for awhile, apparently he was 'busy'. How can someone be too busy for someone so awesome?

I walked downstairs to go bother Roddy to make me breakfast.

"Hey Roddy! Stop playing that annoying thing! Now go make that awesome breakfast for me!" I yelled and lounged on the couch.

"I will once you actually put clothes on." Roderich complained and continued playing the piano.

"Kesese! I'm too awesome for clothes! And I'm hungry, so go make me breakfast!" I yelled again. Roderich sighed and got up off the bench. I laughed at him as Gilbird hopped on top of my head

_Ding Dong…._

"Gilbert will you get that?" Roderich yelled from the kitchen. I groaned and got up, swatting Gilbird off of my head.

"Hello?" I asked opening the door.

"Hola Gilbert!" Came Antonio's cheery voice. Then he noticed I wasn't wearing any pants or shirt.

"Eso es asqueroso! Put some clothes on!" He yelled. I snickered and let him in.

"So what are you doing here so early in the morning?" I asked him.

"Pero Gilbert! It's already 11!" He exclaimed. I grinned and sat down on a lounge chair.

"Well then, why are you here?" I asked him.

"Ahh, I was bored." Antonio said, "hey Roddy, got any tomatoes?" Roderich threw a tomato at Antonio who caught it and took a bite.

"But really mi amigo, put some clothes on!" he exclaimed. I laughed and walked up to my room.

"Now to find an awesome outift..." I muttered, going through my closet.

Once I got back downstairs, Antonio was watching the television with a very worried look.

"Sheila..." He murmered sadly.

"Eh Antonio? What's with the long face?" I asked him, running down the stairs. If Antonio was sad, the worst possible thing was probably happening. Antonio pointed to the television screen.

"Electricity has returned to the main city, you can try and contact people there. But the rest of New Zealand has yet to gain electricity. The death toll has now risen to 400, due to the latest landslides and avalanches.

Another wave of forest fires have sprung on Australia, so please be careful."

"Oh my..." I gasped.

"Sheila mi hermosa!" Antonio cried out in spanish. I actually liked that girl...

"We must go check on her!" Antonio exclaimed, "But where does she live?"

"Well, I think I know what road she takes home! I caught her with my awesome trap!" I exclaimed.

"Here you go Gilbert, your breakfast." Roderich sighed.

"Were going on a trip! Bye Roddy!" I yelled and ran out the door, leaving Roderich standing there with my breakfast.

"Well this was the spot where I awesomely caught her!" I exclaimed.

"Ahh, and what were you planning to do with her, mi amigo?" Antonio asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Exactly! Kesese!" I laughed.

"Oh my, it is hot outside." I said, squinting.

"You are not used to hot weather?" Antonio asked.

"No, it's not awesome enough." I said.

"Yikes! It's a fire! A fire! A fire!" Antonio yelled. Sure enough, I looked over into the bushes and a huge wild fire had started.

"Awesome!" I yelled.

"But think about Cody! He's probably suffering! Vamos date prisa!" Antonia exclaimed. I listened to him, and continued walking.

It was about noon when I noticed a house in the distance.

"Antonio, I think that's it!" I yelled, pointing to the house.

"Sheila mi amor! I'm coming for you!" Antonio yelled and ran ahead of me. I shook my head, knowing that she loathed all of us. After 30 seconds of running, Antonio became tired and stood there, panting.

"Maybe running is not a good idea." He panted. I grinned and we soon reached the house.

"Hola? Sheila?" Antonio called out, stepping into the house.

"Sheila? Cody? Where are you guys?" I yelled out.

"Mira esto! A note from Arthur! It's for a commonwealth meeting, which was yesterday..."

"Then they are at the house of UK! Quick! We must go!" I yelled and we started running towards the UK!

~Translations~

Eso es asqueroso: That's Disgusting!

Pero: But

Sheila, mi Hermosa: Sheila, my beautiful!

Vamos date prisa!: Let's hurry up!

Mira esto!: Look at this!


End file.
